TEDDY
by ElisaM2331
Summary: 5 años despuès de la Batalla; Teddy Lupin ama a su abuelita Meda y a su padrino Harry. Aunque en el fondo extraña a mamà y a papà, Teddy es feliz. Y Teddy quiere tambièn al tìo Draco, el que le da dulces y es amable con èl. Por eso cuàndo el tìo Draco pone una cara tan triste al ver a su padrino Harry, promete no rendirse hasta saber el porquè. Y Teddy Lupin puede ser muy necio.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **EWE?/Slash**

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.**

 **Teddy.**

 **Capítulo I.**

" **Mi padrino".**

Mi padrino Harry es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Luego de abuelita Meda. Y de mamá. Y de papá.

Mi padrino Harry es el mejor.

Por las mañanas me levanta con un abrazo, me prepara el desayuno y me deja ver la T.V. Me da zumo de moras y le pone miel a mis panqueques. Me lleva de paseo y a veces, me lleva a su trabajo a ese edificio enorme, oscuro y aburrido. Aunque si voy con mi padrino Harry no es aburrido. Me gusta, es divertido.

Aquella mañana, me despierto más temprano que mi padrino y camino por esa gran casa en la que el vive. No vivo con mi padrino Harry, sino con la abuelita Meda, pero ella cómo es tan buena, al igual que mi padrino Harry, me permite quedarme Sábados y Domingos en el hogar de mi padrino Harry.

Él está dormido.

Y le saltó encima, emocionado. ¡Hoy iríamos al zoológico! Me lo dijo ayer durante la cena que compartimos con la abuelita Meda y estoy muy contento. ¡Hasta soñé con que él y yo luchábamos contra un poderoso león!

Él sonríe, me envuelve en un abrazo de oso y yo cierro los ojos. Aunque estar con mi padrino Harry es fantástico, cuándo voy con él, de la mano, por la calle no puedo evitar imaginarme que no es mi padrino Harry. Sino que quién me lleva de paseo, me compra helados y le echa mucha miel a mis panqueques es mi papá.

Papá Remus. Mamá Tonks. A veces me duele mi pecho cuándo pienso en ellos. Sólo los conozco por fotografías que a veces me muestra la abuelita Meda. Ella era muy bonita. Y la sonrisa de papá era muy dulce, cómo la de mi padrino Harry.

A veces deseo que estuviesen conmigo. Para que vean qué feliz soy con la abuelita Meda y con mi padrino Harry. Para que vean que soy un buen niño.

Para que vean que a pesar de que soy un enano, cómo me dice el tío Ron, y no entiendo muchas cosas, los sigo queriendo. Aunque no estén conmigo y jamás los haya conocido.

Aunque les eche tanto de menos.

-¿Teddy? ¿Tuviste malos sueños?.—Mi padrino Harry me mira, y sus grandes ojos del color de uno de mis crayones favoritos están preocupados. Niego con la cabeza.—No, padrino. Estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Pensaba en mamá y en papá.—Él se queda en silencio. Cómo siempre hace cada vez que menciono a mamá y a papá. Pero me abraza más fuerte y yo sé que estoy a salvo. Que siempre estaré a salvo. Que aunque mamá Tonks y papá Remus estén lejos, siempre tendré a mi padrino Harry conmigo.

Y eso me hace sentirme contento. Contento cómo la abuelita Meda cada vez que cambio mi pelo de color. Contento cómo el tío Ron durante los partidos de Quidditch.

(…)

Pronto será Navidad y mi padrino Harry me pregunta qué es lo que quiero.

Uh, se me ocurren muchísimas cosas.

Quizás una escoba, para demostrarle al tío Ron que no sólo soy genial cambiando mi pelo de color. O tal vez una caja enorme de ranas de chocolate. O a lo mejor un cuento muggle, de esos dónde los caballeros van e busca de aventuras locas contra dragones.

Me río con esos cuentos. Me pregunto, ¿en qué estarán pensando los muggles cuándo se les ocurre ir y buscar un dragón? El tío Charlie siempre ha dicho que son feroces. El tío Charlie dice la verdad, siempre me trae fotografías mágicas de ellos y son aterradores.

Es Sábado y luego de haber desayunado muchos panqueques con miel y bebido mucho jugo de moras mi padrino Harry y yo caminamos por el Londres Muggle viendo las tiendas de juguetes. El tío Harry me dijo que cómo me porto muy bien con la abuelita Meda me comprará todo lo que quiera.

-¿Qué tal un león?

Mi padrino Harry suspira.—Teddy, ya habíamos hablado de esto. No podemos tener un león en casa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué sería peligroso.

-Entonces me gustaría un oso.—Mi padrino Harry se ríe y yo también. Bien, entonces me conformaré con una escoba. Pero dice que cómo estamos en el Londres muggle, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana e irla a buscar al Callejón Diagon. Mientras tanto podré escoger juguetes muggle y cómo me gustan me emociono cuándo llegamos a la juguetería.

Mi padrino Harry juega conmigo a las pelotas y me ayuda a escoger juguetes geniales.

Al final, con muchas bolsas cargando vamos a comer algo que mi padrino Harry llama.- ¿ _Berguesa_?

Mi padrino ríe.—No, Teddy. " _Hamburguesa_ ", comeremos unas " _hamburguesas_ "

Vaya nombres tan raros les ponen los muggles a sus comidas, ¿Eh?

No saben mal. Tomo mucha gaseosa y como muchas papas fritas. Son ricas. Y luego pido un helado. Mientras me como mi último pedacito de " _ham-bur-gue-sa_ " y miro por la ventana, un delgado hombre se cruza la calle. Lo conozco.

Lo he visto en ciertas fotografías que la hermana de la abuelita Meda a veces envía.

La tía Cissy, la llama la abuelita Meda.

Y él es.—…el tío Draco.

Mi padrino Harry me observa.—¿Cómo?

Extiendo mi mano hasta el delgado joven vestido todo de negro que habla por móvil, esas raras cosas muggles pequeñitas y cuadradas, que hacen algo parecido a lo que hace la Red Flu.—Ese es el tío Draco, padrino. El sobrino de la abuelita Meda. El hijo de la tía Cissy.

Mi padrino me mira sorprendido.—¿Lo conoces?

Asiento, mientras me pongo de pié de un salto y corro hacía él. Hacía mucho que no veía al tío Draco. Él es muy serio, pero me da dulces a escondidas de la tía Cissy siempre que lo veo. El tío Draco es amable.

-¡Teddy, aguarda!

Abro la pesada puerta de vidrio y grito.—¡Tío Draco, tío Draco! ¡Hola!

Él me mira. Tiene los ojos del color del cielo nublado y siempre parecen tristes, pero siempre sonríe cuándo me ve. Lo abrazo, rodeando sus piernas con fuerza.—¡Hola, tío Draco!

Él ríe.—Hola, Teddy. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes con tu abuela?

Niego, feliz.—¡Mejor, tío Draco, mejor! ¡Vengo con mi padrino Harry!

Y en ese momento, cuándo mi padrino me llama de nuevo y el tío Draco alza los ojos, veo cómo la sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos parecen más tristes que nunca. Me duele el pecho de nuevo y siento ganas de llorar al ver la cara que pone. Esa cara es la que pone la abuelita Meda cuándo recuerda a mamá Tonks y a papá Remus. Y al abuelito Ted.

Esa cara es la que pone mi padrino Harry cuándo habla sobre su padrino Sirius.

Esa cara es la que pongo yo cuándo me acuerdo que a pesar de todo, mamá y papá no están.

Es cuándo empiezo a preguntarme, ¿Por qué el tío Draco es diferente? ¿Por qué no es cómo el tío Ron, la tía Mione, Ginny y todos los demás? ¿Por qué no sonríe cómo ellos lo hacen cuándo ven a mi padrino Harry? ¿Por qué pone una cara tan, tan triste?

No puedo preguntárselo. Porqué mi padrino Harry me levanta en sus brazos, se excusa con mi tío Draco y nos mete de nuevo al restaurante de las " _ham-bur-gue-sas_ ".

No es la última vez que nos encontraremos al tío Draco. Pero cuándo veo cómo nos alejamos de él, decido, que no me rendiré hasta saber, ¿Por qué el tío Draco parece estar a punto de llorar cada vez que ve a mi padrino Harry?

¿Por qué parece estar lastimado?

La abuelita Meda dice que mamá Tonks siempre fue muy necia.

Imagínense cómo seré yo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que les guste éste pequeño fic. Constará de tres partes narradas por Teddy y una más que será una sorpresa. Espero de todo corazón que la encuentren agradable.**

 **Elisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

 **Advertencias:**

 **EWE?/Slash**

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

* * *

 **TEDDY**

 **II**

 **"El Tío Draco"**

Si a mí me preguntaran, ¿Quiénes son tus personas favoritas en el mundo? Yo diría que cuatro.

Aparte de mamá Tonks y papá Remus y el abuelito Ted, yo tengo cuatro personas que son mis favoritas en el mundo. Y esas son la abuelita Meda, la tía Cissy, mi padrino Harry y mi tío Draco.

Ellos son buenos, me abrazan y juegan conmigo. Y me dan dulces.

Especialmente el tío Draco que cada vez que me visita, luego de llegar desde el mundo muggle con un portafolios negro y brillante, me tiene cajitas encantadas. A pesar de verse chiquititas, dentro hay muchísimas golosinas, todas muy, muy ricas, envueltas en lazos plateados.—¿Estas son _turfas_ , verdad tío Draco?

El tío Draco ríe y yo sonrío. El tío Draco tiene una risa muy, muy bonita.

- _Trufas_ , Teddy. Son trufas de chocolate.—Me corrige y yo asiento, concentrado.

-Son _tru-fas_. _Tru-fas_. ¿Escuchaste, tío Draco? Ya puedo decirlo cómo tú, _tru-fas._

Me agita el pelo.—Muy bien, Teddy. Eres un niño muy listo.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy listo, asombroso y fabuloso y… y listo también?.—Se echa a reír, mientras yo lo abrazo. Me gusta mucho cuándo el tío Draco ríe. Es muy bonito, aún cuándo está triste, pero cuándo ríe es ¡aún más bonito!—Sí, Teddy. Eres listo, asombroso, fabuloso y listo de nuevo.

Me tiene en su regazo, lo que me hace más fácil abrazarlo cómo me abraza mi padrino Harry. Él me acaricia el pelo y al final, me da otra golosina.

El tío Draco es una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Yo lo quiero mucho. Yo puedo cuidarlo a él y a la tía Cissy de las señoras feas que les dicen palabras feas. Ellas los llamas "mortífagos" No sé que sea eso, sólo sè que mi tío Draco debe sentirse mal cuándo llaman así a su mami, por eso me enfado y le lanzo el helado a la señora fea.—¡Teddy!.—Exclama la tía Cissy, sorprendida.

-¡Señora fea, no llame así a mi tía Cissy! ¡Señora fea, señora fea, señora gorda y fea!.—El tío Draco me carga de inmediato y tras tomar a la tía Cissy de la mano nos conduce hasta llegar a la chimenea más cercana. La tía Cissy parece a punto de llorar. Estiro mi mano para tocar su bonita cara que tiene las mejillas empapadas y digo.—No llores, tía Cissy, no llores. ¡Alguien tan bella cómo tú no debería hacer más que sonreír!

Ella ríe, al igual que el tío Draco. Y entonces también me pongo a llorar. No me gusta verla triste. Ella es tan bonita y tan amable cómo para estar triste. Cómo el tío Draco que también es muy bonito y que siempre está triste.—Oh, ven querido mío. Ven aquí.—Y ella me envuelve en un abrazo que se siente tan bonito cómo los abrazos de la abuelita Meda. Cómo me imagino a veces que habrían sido los abrazos de mamá Tonks.

Esa misma tarde, mientras la abuelita Meda y la tía Cissy hablan en la cocina, se aparece mi padrino Harry por la chimenea. Tan pronto el tío Draco lo ve, sus ojos del color de la plata se ponen tristes. Lo abrazo.—No te pongas triste. Teddy no dejará que vuelvan a decirle esas cosas feas a tu mami. Yo quiero mucho a la tía Cissy, es cómo mi otra abuelita y la quiero y también te quiero a ti. Así que ya no estés triste…

El tío Draco sólo me abraza y me sostiene en su regazo sin apartar su vista de algún punto perdido. Mi padrino Harry frunce el ceño. Siempre que ve al tío Draco, mi padrino Harry pone cara rara. Cómo la que pone la abuelita Meda al tratar de acordarse de algo.—Teddy, ven aquí. No deberías molestar a tu tío.

-Él no me molesta en lo absoluto, Potter.—La voz del tío Draco suena enojada. Nunca había hecho esto pero frunzo el ceño a mi padrino Harry, molesto. Yo quiero mucho a mi padrino Harry, pero me enfada que no se preocupe por esa cara triste que pone el tío Draco.

Que ponga su cara de que se está acordando de algo e ignore el sufrir del tío Draco. Que diga esas cosas desagradables.

¿Qué no ve que el tío Draco está triste? ¿Por qué rayos me dice eso? Yo no quiero apartarme del tío Draco. El tío Draco me quiere y yo lo quiero a él. Los ojos verdes de mi padrino parecen sorprendidos.—¿Teddy?

-Quiero quedarme con el tío Draco..—Digo con fuerza.

-La tía Ginny y yo queríamos...—¡Ahí está! La mirada triste del tío Draco regresa al mencionar a Ginny y entonces me enfado aún más. ¿No ves que le duele que hables de ella? No entiendo porqué, pero le duele. ¡No hables de ella! Quiero gritar. Entonces Ginny aparece en la chimenea y todo empeora. Incluso ella se atreve a mirar feo a mi tío Draco. Luego me tiende los brazos.—Anda Teddy. Vayamos a dar una vuelta.—Dice ella cómo si me quisiera mucho. Ella un día tiró de mi mano cuándo quise tomar una galleta de la abuelita Meda y me regañó. Ella es mala y hace que el tío Draco se ponga triste.—¡No!

Mi grito hace saltar al tío Draco.—¡Yo no quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Ella no es mi tía! ¡A mi tío Draco no le molesto, padrino! ¡Yo no quiero ir!

Y de la cocina salen apresuradas la abuelita Meda y la tía Cissy y Ginny frunce el ceño.—Teddy, ¿Teddy qué pasa? ¿Qué son todos estos gritos?

-Mi padrino Harry no entiende que yo me quiero quedar con el tío Draco. ¡Al tío Draco no le molesto!—Le digo, aún enfadado.

Sabía que a veces es un poco difícil para los niños controlar su magia. Y por eso, cuándo grito lo último y en mi pecho algo muy caliente me quema, estiro las manos y hago el intento de quitármelo. En ese momento, el candelabro de la sala se destrozó y la mesilla del té salió disparada hacía un lado. Mi padrino Harry aún me mira, sorprendido.—Quiero quedarme con el tío Draco, padrino.

-Teddy, cálmate. No creo que tu padrino haya querido dar a entender que tu tío Draco no te quiere, ¿cierto, Harry?.—El asiente con la cabeza.—Yo no quise...

-No hay problema, Harry.—Dice la abuelita Meda con una suave sonrisa. Yo simplemente me aferro de la manga del tío Draco.—¿Puedo ir contigo, verdad?

El tío Draco sonríe.—Por supuesto, Teddy.

Y sólo así mi enojo desaparece.

Dos días después regreso a casa cargado con todos los regalos nuevos que la tía Cissy y el tío Draco me obsequiaron y siento que soy el más afortunado del mundo al tener a personas tan bonitas y especiales en mi lista de mis personas especiales.

Sin embargo, no me olvido de algo de lo que me di cuenta cuándo mi padrino Harry se fue acompañado de Ginny Weasley por la chimenea, y eso fue, la cara más triste que jamás le había visto yo a mi tío Draco.

Y eso me hizo enojar.

(...)

-Teddy, ¿qué te ocurre? Desde que fui por ti no has hablado y pareces muy enojado.—Mi padrino Harry me miró con los brazos en las caderas y voz firme. Alzo la vista de mis dibujos, en los cuáles aparecemos mi tío Draco y yo, y lo observo.

-Nada.

Se sienta junto a mí en el suelo y mira mis dibujos. Están encantados, para que se muevan y el tío Draco me impulsa en un columpio color rojo.—¿Ese eres tú?

Asiento. Señalo al muchacho de pelo rubio.—Y él es mi tío Draco.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, Teddy?

Asiento.—Muchísimo, muchísimo. Me abraza y me da caramelos y me enseña a leer. Ya sè leer.—Lo miro.—¿Te muestro?

Me sonríe, emocionado.—Claro, Teddy.

Le muestro el libro de cuentos que me regaló la tía Cissy y comienzo a leer. En voz alta y clara, cómo dijo el tío Draco. Mi padrino Harry me abraza, orgulloso.—Bien hecho, Teddy.

-El tío Draco es muy, muy inteligente. Y me ha enseñado cómo convocar cosas sin varita pues dice que aún soy muy pequeño cómo para tener una varita.—Mi padrino Harry me mira, sorprendido—¿Te ha estado enseñando cómo hacer magia sin varita?

Asiento, emocionado. Me pongo de pie de un salto y cerrando mis ojos, me concentro, tal y cómo el tío Draco me dijo. Y entonces, exclamo.—¡ _Accio_ , caja de trufas!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tengo la cajita de rufas y se la tiendo a mi padrino Harry.—¿Quieres? Son muy ricas el tío Draco me las trajo. Son tur… tru-fas.

-Teddy, eso es asombroso.

Sonrío, orgulloso.—Lo sè. Mi tío Draco dice lo mismo.

Se me olvida el enfado con mi padrino Harry y ambos cenamos hot-dogs con zumo de peras. Él hizo muchas preguntas sobre el tío Draco, aunque no fueron malas. Parecía… no sè. Estaba raro.

De nuevo puso esa cara de estar luchando por acordarse de algo.

Estábamos dibujando en el suelo, cuándo el fuego de la chimenea crece. Era Ginny y nos estaba invitando a la _Madirguera._

-Yo no quiero ir a la _Mardiguera_.—Digo, cuándo mi padrino Harry me carga.—Quiero quedarme aquí y dibujar más cosas.

-Será divertido, Teddy. La señora Weasley cocina cosas muy ricas.—Quizás, pero de seguro no cocina mejor de Nani, la elfina de la tía Cissy.—Te la pasarás muy bien.

La señora Weasley es amable y sí, cocina muy rico. Pero extraño el silencio de Grimmauld Place, pues en la _Mardiguera_ hay mucho ruido. Todos son pelirrojos y todos tienen los ojos muy claros. Entonces pienso que el color negro de mi pelo es aburrido y lo cambio de color y todos me miran, extrañados.—¿Rubio platinado?.—Pregunta amablemente la señora Weasley que me tiende un poco de pastel de cremas..

Asiento.—Es del color del pelo del tío Draco.—Contesto, orgulloso.

Ginny rueda los ojos de igual manera de la que mi tía Cissy dijo que jamás hiciera yo y el amigo de mi padrino Harry, Ron, frunce el ceño.—¿El tío Draco?

-Draco Malfoy es tu tío, ¿cierto, pequeño Teddy?

La tía Hermione es siempre muy amable.—Sí, él es mi tío Draco. Es inteligente y bonito y me enseña a hacer cosas cómo ésta.—Cierro los ojos.—¡ _Accio_ , vaso de leche!

El estruendo que llena el comedor de los Weasley me asusta. Ginny parece furiosa, el señor Weasley alterado y Ron grita y grita cosas muy feas.—¡Ese estúpido hurón! ¡De seguro quiere convertir a Teddy en alguien cómo él!

-¡Asqueroso mortífago!

Me enojo. Y de nuevo ese feo calor en mi pecho me hace sentirme ahogado. Todos los vasos de la mesa estallan, y de inmediato mi padrino Harry me levanta en sus brazos. La tía Hermione reprende con dureza a Ron, antes de que éste volviese a gritar.—¡Sabes bien que no miento! ¡Es un repugnante mortì…!

Otro chasquido y varias sillas se van para abajo.

-Teddy… ¡Teddy, basta!

Me echo a llorar en el hombro de mi padrino Harry.—No lo llamen así.—Sollozo, desesperado.—No llamen así a mi tío Draco, padrino Harry. ¡Yo lo quiero mucho, mucho…!

Nos desaparecemos.

Nos recibe la calma de Grimmauld Place que sólo se rompe con el sonido de mis sollozos, pero es que estoy tan triste. ¿Por qué nadie entiende que el tío Draco es bueno? ¿Por qué todos lo llaman mortífago? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué nadie entiende que yo lo quiero mucho, mucho?

Mi padrino Harry palmea mi espalda.—Ya, ya pasó.

-Yo quiero mucho al tío Draco.—Repito, con la cara ardiéndome.—Y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer sentir triste. No de nuevo. Siempre lo llaman de esa forma tan fea y se pone más triste aún y… no de nuevo…

-¿Quién ha hecho sentir triste a tu tío Draco antes, Teddy? ¿Quién...?

(...)

 _Querido tío Draco._

 _Quiero invitarte a comer hamburguesas. Son muy ricas y aunque son comida muggle, cuándo les ponen mucho queso saben aún mejor. Irá con nosotros mi padrino Harry._

 _Dijo mi padrino Harry que no te dijera, pero yo te diré que dijo él que te quiere ver. Pero no le digas que yo te dije._

 _Nos vemos mañana._

 _Teddy Lupin._

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Sobrino del tío Draco._

Draco lee por enésima vez aquella corta nota y no sabe si reírse por las cosas que dice Teddy o romperse el cráneo contra la superficie metálica más cercana, por haberse atrevido a acudir al encuentro.

¿Qué ganaba yendo? Nada.

Sólo ganaría más penurias al ver a Harry Potter feliz y ajeno a todo lo acontecido dentro de la destruida Sala de los Menesteres. Ah, y de la mano de la Comadrejilla.

Sólo eso.

Por ello, a punto de echarse para atrás y decidido a enviarle a Teddy una excusa, se pone de pié y decide salir del restaurant de hamburguesas.

Pero justo cuándo abre la puerta, la voz de Harry Potter le hace quedarse completamente congelado.—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar…

Parpadea, aturdido. Lo mira fijamente, tratando de parecer confundido.—¿Potter? ¿De qué...?

-De lo ocurrido dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres.

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Les gusta?**

 **Sip, Teddy le dice Mardiguera a la Madriguera XD**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Las quiero muchísimo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **EWE?/Slash**

* * *

 **Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

* * *

 _Los alientos se mezclaron._

 _Los sudores se unificaron._

 _Los cuerpos se fundieron._

 _Y en un momento, en un instante, breve y eterno, ambos corazones se encontraron bajo la palma del amante. Las piernas se enredaron en torno a las estrechas caderas y el primitivo empuje se intensificó. Lágrimas saladas llenaron los ojos color de la plata, y el rostro pálido dejó de ser pálido para volverse carmesí, y esconderse, avergonzado en el hueco del hombro del que llevaba esmeraldas en los ojos._

 _Los gimoteos se hicieron más fuertes, más desesperados, y mientras se tomaban, cada uno a su distinta manera, ambos se aferraron cómo quién se aferra a la vida. Ambos se adoraron, desvistiendo sus almas para encontrarse, para amarse en ese lugar perdido y olvidado del mundo._

 _Un poderoso último empuje los mató y les hizo renacer con el alba. Malfoy salpicó sus vientres de blanco. Potter le hizo doblarse al derramarse en su interior, y durante segundos eternos, ambos simplemente se aseguraron de sentirse lo más posible, cómo para darse fuerzas, cómo para buscar un último consuelo antes de tener que separarse._

 _Antes de tener que aguantar un día completo sin poderse tocar, sin poderse siquiera mirar._

 _Y luego, se observaban, bebiéndose su imagen, tratando de resguardarla detrás de sus párpados, intentando no tener nada más en su cabeza que no fuse el rostro del contrario pues pronto sería hora de separarse._

 _Y aquello dolía. Dolía más que los Crucios, pensaron ambos._

 _Porqué Harry amaba a Draco de una manera tan apabullante, tan intensa, tan poderosa y a la vez tan inocente, que le laceraba el alma. Que le lastimaba el corazón pero que a su vez le sanaba las heridas que pudiese tener a lo largo y ancho de su ser._

 _Porqué Harry amaba a Draco y Draco amaba a Harry de una manera que sólo ellos dos, y el universo que ambos crearon con sus cuerpos podían comprender._

 _-Mi amor.—Susurró Harry, besándole tiernamente el mentón. Draco sonrió, le gustaba cuándo Harry lo llamaba así, con tanta devoción, con tanta ternura.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…_

 _Le llenó el rostro de besos haciéndole reír.—Eres tan empalagoso._

 _-Pero así me amas.—Aseguró, presuntuoso._

 _-¿Qué remedio, no?_

 _Ambos rieron, se miraron y volvieron a reír. Porqué bastaba la cercanía del contrario para verse inundados de una felicidad absurda y absoluta. A Draco le gustaba. Era cálida y se arremolinaba en su pecho cómo un soplo primaveral. Cómo un suave susurro veraniego._

 _-Tenemos que irnos.—Las palabras malditas. Draco asintió, y cerró los ojos unos momentos más antes de comenzar a moverse, antes de comenzar a separarse._

 _¡Qué injusta era la vida!_

 _Primero le brindaba el maravilloso resguardo y calor de Harry y luego, cuándo más le amaba, se lo arrebataba con cada amanecer. Por eso Draco odiaba los amaneceres. Por eso el dragón odiaba el día, y amaba las noches. En las noches podía ser pleno y libre de abrazar los hombros de Harry y sumergirse en apacibles sueños bien agarrado a él, sin temor de encontrarse con pesadillas._

 _En las noches podía dejar de ser Malfoy, de ser un Slytherin y de ser un futuro mortífago, para quedarse solo con el nombre que Harry susurraba tan tiernamente._

 _En las noches, escondido entre sus brazos, podía darse la placentera y bella libertad de ser sólo Draco._

 _La Sala de los Menesteres se cerró a sus espaldas y se observaron una última vez antes de tomar rumbos separados, dejando en el camino rumbo a sus Salas Comunes, un rastro de pedazos de sus corazones._

* * *

 **TEDDY**

 **Capítulo III.**

" **En la Sala de los Menesteres"**

* * *

" _ **Susurros**_ _..."_

 _A Draco le gustaba charlar._

 _Luego de haber hecho el amor hasta casi la muerte, gustaba de deslizarse sobre el desnudo cuerpo de su amante y recargarse sobre su pecho para contarle historias sobre sí mismo a susurros. La primera vez que había hecho eso, Harry había sonreído.—¿Por qué susurras? Aquí nadie puede escucharnos._

 _-Eso le brinda emoción al relato._

 _Harry había reído, había envuelto su cintura con los brazos y había escuchado atento todo lo que Draco tenía que decir._

 _Al poco tiempo sabía muchísimas cosas del rubio. Sabía que amaba a los pastelitos de limón, a los dulces y por sobre todas las cosas, al chocolate. Sabía que a pesar de haber heredado el color de ojos de Lucius, tenía la mirada de Narcissa, a quién Harry había comenzado a creer todo menos indiferente. Sabía que cuándo Lucius no estaba, Draco era libre de acurrucarse contra su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, cómo Harry había comenzado a hacer luego de enterarse de aquello. Conocía la historia del legendariamente estoico Abraxas Malfoy corriendo entre risas a través de los jardines, detrás de un Draco emocionado una mañana de Navidad. Sabía también que el color favorito de Draco era el verde y que cada que tenía oportunidad le decía que el verde de sus ojos era por mucho el más bello. Sabía que Draco le amaba._

 _Y eso bastaba para que Harry sonriese cada noche, y disfrutase de escuchar a Draco hablar a susurros contra su pecho._

 _-Hoy Pansy me dijo que me seguiría.—Murmuró luego de un breve silencio._

 _Harry se tensó. No confiaba en Parkinson. No del todo.—Tú… ¿tú confías en ella, no?_

 _-Es cómo de mi familia.—Harry se abstuvo de decir qué tan merecedora era su familia, exceptuando a Narcissa, de su confianza. Simplemente besó su frente.—Estás… ¿estás bien con eso?_

 _-Si tú lo estás, yo lo estoy.—Harry le depositó sobre la cama y le cubrió con las sábanas.—Debemos dormir un poco. Antes de que el amanecer llegue, quiero dormir un poco a tu lado._

 _Draco sonrió, se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos._

 _Harry deseó quedarse ahí eternamente._

 _Cuándo el frío de la madrugada comenzó buscó de inmediato el consuelo de los brazos de Draco. Lo encontró. Fue feliz hasta que el Tempus que invocaron al entrar a la Sala les hiciese saber que el alba había llegado._

 _Antes de separarse una vez más, Draco le sostuvo el rostro con devoción entre sus manos y le dedicó un último susurro.—Te quiero, Harry._

" _ **Pesadillas**_ _"_

 _Draco lo sostiene con fuerzas contra su delgado cuerpo._

 _Las llamas de la chimenea atenúan la oscuridad reinante dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres._

 _La desnudez de ambos produce placenteros choques electricos. Los jadeos de Harry se vuelven vocablos, y esos vocablos pronto toman el nombre de quién le sostiene entre sus brazos.—Despierta, Harry.—Dice, casi desesperado.—Vuelve, vuelve a mí._

 _Los ojos verdes se abren, le miran aterrados._

 _-Yo no quise...—Susurra él, lleno de pesar.—Él... los muggles, yo…_

 _-Está bien.—Dice Draco, abrazándolo, impidiéndole terminar.—Está todo bien, Harry._

 _-¿Harry?.—La confusión en su mirada aterra al rubio._

 _-Sí, Harry. Tu eres Harry, mi Harry. Y te amo.—Le sonríe, acariciándole el negro cabello. Harry sonríe, y con ternura le mira, alzando la mano, recorriéndole la mejilla pálida con dulzura.—Draco._

 _-Sí, ese soy yo._

 _-Pesadillas, Draco.—Murmura, ahogadamente.—Fueron pesadillas. No, ni siquiera fueron pesadillas. Fueron reales, Draco. Él estaba… la familia a la que atacó…_

 _Los gritos desesperados de mujeres. El aullido tortuoso de un hombre. El llanto lejano de un bebé. Las risas crueles de Greyback, sus asquerosos susurros llegándole desde lo lejos.—Eran unas niñas, Draco.—Dice, horrorizado.—Ellas… había dos niñas y Greyback las…_

 _-No lo digas.—Lo silenció. No podía escucharlo. No podía escuchar a Harry lamentándose por el horror qué, erradamente, creía era su culpa.-No fue tu culpa._

 _-No pude hacer nada…_

 _-No hay nada que pudieras hacer, Harry.—Le estrecha contra él.—Tranquilo, aquí estoy_

 _Harry asentía. Sí, pensaba, agotadísimo._

 _Draco estaba ahí. Con él. Y si bien no podía protegerlo de las pesadillas que no eran realmente pesadillas, sino escalofriantes realidades, las ahuyentaba con su cálida voz, con sus suaves besos, con su aterciopelado calor..._

 _Cerró los ojos, y se encerró, con Draco cómo único pensamiento dentro de las barreras de su mente, alejándose, diezmándose de la tenebrosa psique que le rodeaba._

 _Voldemort no podría entrar ahí, dónde los sueños con Draco arrullaban a su alma y a su corazón._

 _No lo permitiría._

" _ **Estrellas & Recuerdos…"**_

 _-Lo único que odio de éste lugar, es su falta de ventanas.—La voz del Slytherin rompió el cómodo silencio que a ambos envolvía. Estaban en el lecho, enredados, perdidos en un revoltijo de piernas y sábanas. Harry sonrió, acariciándole la espalda.—Tienes una extraña fijación por las estrellas. Lo he notado._

 _-¿Cómo si no? Eres un acosador consumado._

 _Harry ríe.—Es imposible no verte cuándo pones cara de niño en dulcería._

 _Draco bufa, indignado.—¿Y cuándo, por Salazar bendito, he puesto yo esa cara?_

 _-Pues cuándo ves a las estrellas.—Harry se quejó en voz baja cuándo Draco se incorporó, haciéndole espacio a la frialdad que siempre sentía en el alma cada vez que Draco se despegaba de su cuerpo. El rubio se abrazó las rodillas y miró a la chimenea.—Llevo el nombre de una constelación._

 _-Lo sè._

 _-A todos los descendientes de la familia Black les otorgan nombres de estrellas o constelaciones._

 _-Eso también lo sè.—Su mano trazó delicadas figuras invisibles en la pálida espalda._

 _-Mi madre solía verlas conmigo cuándo era niño.—Dijo finalmente, luego de un largo silencio.—Cuándo padre no estaba, ella y yo nos quedábamos despiertos hasta muy tarde. A la media noche, me levantaba en brazos y ambos íbamos a una de las terrazas. Ahí se veía el cielo estrellado. Ahí ella me contaba historias y por un rato lograba que se me olvidara que era yo un Malfoy y que los Malfoy sólo nacen por razones de peso._

 _Harry frunció el ceño. Luego de incorporarse, le besó delicadamente el hombro. Draco sonrió.—Por eso es que me gustan las estrellas. Contemplan los buenos momentos y los atesoran en su luz. Y luego, cuándo estás triste sólo hace falta mirarlas. Ellas te los devuelven y el dolor no se te queda tan dentro.—Harry lo envuelve en un fruncido abrazo._

 _A veces escuchar a Draco hablar así, despojo de su habitual arrogancia y conocida soberbia, le asusta._

 _Le hace sentir que en cualquier momento se lo arrebatarán._

 _-Hagamos el amor.—Le susurra con ternura. Draco ríe, llevado su mano por su espalda, aferrando la cabeza de Harry contra él.—¿De nuevo? ¿No has tenido suficiente ya?_

 _-Nunca tengo suficiente. No de ti._

 _Draco cierra los ojos y sonríe. Eso le hace feliz. Le gustaría tener sobre ambos el precioso cielo estrellado, para que las brillantes esferas distantes y hermosas guarden en su luz el recuerdo de su dicha._

 _Entonces abre los ojos y la Sala que viene y va le regala lo que desea._

 _Harry le hace el amor bajo una capa de estrellas y Draco se siente infinito._

 _Al finalizar, los ojos verdes siguen el camino que los orbes grises habían trazado ya, y la boca del moreno se curva en una suave sonrisa.—Son hermosas. Artificiales, pero hermosas._

 _Draco asiente.—Espero que guarden estos momentos para cuándo sea necesario recurrir a ellos._

 _Harry se tensa.—No habrá nunca necesidad._

 _-Lo que dices es mentira, y lo sabes._

 _Harry no sabe nada. No quiere saber nada._

 _Sólo necesita sentir a Draco junto a él. El resto no importa. No cuándo están refugiados dentro de la Sala que viene y va. No cuándo están ambos ante los ojos de un millar de estrellas, guardándoles en sus brillantes vientres, aquella historia de amor imposible, que ambos, de buena gana han hecho posible._

 _Harry se queda dormido._

 _Draco lo abraza, aferrándolo con sus muslos, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Sonríe y acariciándole la frente, murmura.—Te quiero, Harry…_

" _ **¡OBLIVIATE!"**_

Abre los ojos de golpe.

Todo está a oscuras. A su lado, el peso de Teddy indica que el niño ha acudido de nuevo a su habitación. Se incorpora, preocupado. Sabe que cuándo Teddy lo hace es porqué ha tenido pesadillas. Abraza con fuerzas el dragón de peluche que Malfoy le había obsequiado haría ya casi una semana.

Desde entonces, Teddy no se separa de él.

Se recuesta de nuevo y su mente le lleva esa última imagen de Draco Malfoy, aferrándolo contra él, sonriéndole, diciéndole algo que pecaba de irreal.—Estúpido.—Dice a la mañana siguiente, mientras Teddy come sobre la barra los panqueques que tanto ama.

Haría un día ya de lo acontecido en la casa de los Weasley y había desconectado la chimenea para evitar intrusiones indeseadas. No era que les considerase de esa manera, pero Teddy aún estaba demasiado alterado y ver a ninguno de los pelirrojos ayudaría en nada a cambiar eso.—¿Te sirvo más miel?

Teddy asiente.—Padrino… ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

Harry parpadea, luego asiente, sonriente. El niño cierra los ojos, grises, pues a Teddy le ha dado por ponerse los tonos Malfoy a toda hora y exclama.—¡Accio, miel de maple!

Y la miel de maple acude y por un rato más a Teddy se le olvida lo que le hizo tener pesadillas la noche anterior.

-¿Padrino Harry?

El niño aún está en pijama. Lleva en su manita el dragón de peluche. Harry se gira hacía él.—¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sí irás a dónde el tío Draco?

Se congela unos momentos. _Te quiero, Harry._ Asiente.—¿Te lo prometí, no es así?

Teddy sonríe.—Gracias a ti el tío Draco nunca más estará triste de nuevo.

Lo dudaba. Tantos años de odio, y un sectumsempra de por medio no eran buenos comienzos. Ni siquiera tontos sueños extraños corregirían nunca eso. _Te quiero, Harry_ , repite la voz de Draco en su cabeza. La del Draco desnudo, sonriente y enamorado. La imagen le aterra y le fascina a partes iguales.—Kreacher, siéntate conmigo a jugar a los caballeros y a los hechiceros.—Dice Teddy al malhumorado elfo.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquella arisca criatura era incapaz de sentir afecto, y más alejados de la realidad no podrían estar, se dice Harry al verlo ponerse frente a Teddy, obedientemente. Teddy se había ganado al elfo luego de que un día, Teddy encontró una vieja capa que perteneció a Regulus Black cuándo éste fue niño y se la puso sobre sus hombros, dejándose el pelo negro y los ojos grises de la noble y ancestral casa.

Kreacher casi se puso a llorar cuándo lo vio, todo regio, jugueteando con Draco Malfoy, en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, durante una visita de Andrómeda Tonks a su hogar. Desde entonces dejó de ser " _Criaturita indeseable_ " para Kreacher y se convirtió en el " _Joven amo Teddy_ "

-Cuida de él hasta que vuelva, Kreacher.—Ordena.—Mantén la Red Flu desconectada.

-El amo ordena y Kreacher obedece.—Responde el elfo sin dedicarle una mirada, demasiado entregado en entretener a Teddy. Harry suspira, besa la frente de su sobrino y se desaparece.

Luego de caminar unas cuántas cuadras, se encuentra ante las puertas del restaurant de las hamburguesas. _Te quiero, Harry_ , una vez más se pierde en ese susurro, y justo cuándo alza la mano para abrir las pesadas puertas de vidrio, la figura de Draco Malfoy emerge, distraídamente, ajustándose presurosamente los guantes.—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

El rubio lo mira, parpadeando, aturdido.—¿Potter? ¿De qué…?

-De lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres.

(...)

Kreacher juega conmigo. Está sentado junto a mí.

Kreacher es un buen elfo.

-Kreacher.—Lo llamo. El me mira de inmediato, atento, a la orden.—¿El joven amo Teddy desea algún postre?

Le sonrío y niego.—¿Los magos pueden tener bebés?

Parpadea con sus grandes ojos celestes. Cambio mis ojos a ese color. Es bonito, suave y delicado. Es un color bonito. Es el color de los ojos de mi amigo Kreacher.—Oh, claro que pueden, joven amo Teddy.

-¿Hombres con hombres también?

-No es tan común, pero en las familias sangre-puras, cómo la noble familia Black, a veces los varones debían encargarse de brindar herederos.

-¿Bebés?

-Sí, bebés.

-Oh.—Le tiendo una galleta. Kreacher es muy sensible. Siempre parece querer echarse a llorar cuándo le doy galletas o abrazos. O cuándo me pongo guapo con la ropa cara que me compra el tío Draco.—¿Sabes, Kreacher?

-¿Sí, joven amo Teddy?

-He estado pensándolo seriamente y quiero un hermanito.

Mi amigo Kreacher luce afligido.—Oh, joven amo Teddy, eso es algo que Kreacher… que Kreacher no puede cumplir. Kreacher se avergüenza profundamente…

-No, no, Kreacher, está bien.—Le sonrío.—Fue sólo un deseo. Quiero un hermanito.

Creo que eso es algo que puedo lograr si consigo que el tío Draco y mi padrino Harry vuelvan a gustarse. Oh, porqué me he dado cuenta de que alguna vez ambos se gustaron. Mi padrino Harry sabe la formula necesaria para quitar para siempre esa cara triste que pone el tío Draco.

Yo lo sè.

Porqué soy listo, y fabuloso y listo, cómo dijo el tío Draco.

Yo sè que se gustaban. No sè porqué, sólo lo se.

Y que todavía ahora, aun con esa molesta y grosera Ginny Weasley en medio de todo, ambos se siguen gustando. El amor es complicado.

Espero que nunca llegue a gustarme una niña.

-Kreacher, juguemos a los detectives...

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que les agrade la continuación. Y que lo sucedido en la Sala de los Menesteres haya quedado lo suficientemente fluff. Teddy sabe lo que quiere.**

 **Y Teddy quiere una familia, a los Weasley fuera y ya que estamos, Teddy quiere un hermanito.**

 **Gracias por esos maravillosos reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **EWE?/Slash/Lemon** **explícito** **.**

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**

* * *

 **TEDDY**

 **Capítulo** **IV**

" **Recordando** **"**

-¿Planeabas nunca decírmelo?

Draco bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró, con una amarga y retorcida sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Los labios que alguna vez habían gemido su nombre, pensó Harry, aturdido. Los labios que alguna vez y con tanta devoción, le habían dicho que le quería.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

Harry frunció el ceño.—¿Estúpida? Tengo derecho a hacer todas las malditas preguntas estúpidas que quiera, joder.—Gruñó.—Haberme lanzado un jodido _Obliviate_ me lo otorgó.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar, Potter?—Pronunció su nombre con tanto desprecio que casi le pareció haber escuchado cómo lo escupía.—¿Qué nos encerrábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres y follábamos hasta que perdíamos la consciencia? ¿Eso?—Bufó de nuevo.—Pues ya te lo digo, tú y yo nos encerramos en la jodida Sala de los Jodidos Menesteres, dónde dejaba que me cogieras hasta la inconsciencia, ¿contento?

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se ruborizó hasta el cuero cabelludo ante aquellas palabras. Oh, claro que sabía esa parte. En su mente imágenes de lo que ambos habían sostenido permanecían inamovibles. Por supuesto que sabía que se había cogido a Draco hasta la inconsciencia, pero en esos momentos eso no era relevante. Él quería respuestas.—Eso ya lo sè. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Oh, la razones varían, te diré. Estábamos en sexto curso, un día me perseguiste, nos peleamos a golpes, rodamos por el suelo y de pronto te tenía enterrado hasta el fondo.—Rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.—Sus ojos llamearon.—No sólo follábamos. Actuabas cómo… actuabas cómo si me quisieras.

-Luego del sexo a cualquiera le puede dar por ponerse meloso.—Replicó.

Harry bufó, desesperado.—Teddy me dijo que venir aquí, contigo, sería buena idea.

-¿Le contaste a mi sobrino, de cinco años, sobre lo que sea que haya estado pasando por tu retorcida mente?

Harry se mostró ofendido.—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién me crees? Teddy tiene la loca idea de que yo era el causante de tus dichosas caras tristes.—Se echo para atrás.—Y de pronto comienzo a recordar todo, retazos de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo sólo quería respuestas.

-Follamos. Eso fue todo.

-Mientes.

Draco se sintió desesperado. Conocía esa mirada de " _No voy a dejar de joderte. Me voy a encargar de joderte hasta que escupas la verdad en pársel, de ser necesario_ "—¿Y qué ganarías con eso, exactamente? Además de una erección y muchísimos problemas con los Weasley?

-Sabría la verdad.

-Tú, más que nadie debería saber a éstas alturas que la verdad tiene demasiadas caras.—Bebió un trago de su té helado. Se recargó en el asiento del restaurant y miró fijamente a Potter.—Así que creo que deberás dejarlo por la paz, olvidarte de todo y regresar a los flamantes brazos de la Comadrejilla.

-No la llames así.—Dijo, casi por inercia. Y de pronto, ahí estaba. Harry la vio, y supo porqué razón Teddy se sentía tan afligido. La expresión que momentáneamente cruzó el rostro de Draco fue descorazonadora. Sus ojos, por un breve instante, destilaron un dolor indescriptible y sus rasgos se fruncieron, cómo sí algo le hubiese provocado repentinamente, un profundo malestar.—Y además, Ginny y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-¿ _Teddy, la tía Ginny y yo queríamos_ …?¿Y dices que no están juntos? Vaya Potter, te creía menos descarado.—Alzó la ceja, despectivo. Harry volvió a enrojecer.—Es una costumbre. Sólo eso.

-No parecía eso el día en la casa de mi tía Andrómeda, ¿sabes? Me miró cómo si tuviera miedo de que te fuera a robar.

-Ginny tiene la idea de que un tiempo separados nos hará bien. Que podremos volver y seguir con nuestra relación.—Draco sonrió. Una sonrisa amarga, destrozada y helada. _Te quiero, Harry_. El recuerdo de su susurro le hizo estremecer.—No he podido sacarme de la cabeza las cosas que tú me decías. Sè que no sólo fue sexo.

-Pues créelo o no, lo fue.

-¿ _Te quiero, Harry_? ¿De verdad pretendes que me trague tu monserga de que sólo fue jodernos y ya? Recuerdo las historias que me contabas, recuerdo también que hablabas en susurros porqué pensabas que eso le daba emoción. Recuerdo el relato de Abraxas Malfoy corriendo detrás de ti, una mañana de Navidad en los jardines de Malfoy Manor. También recuerdo que te gustaban las estrellas porqué tu madre y tú las veían cuándo eras un niño y tu padre estaba lejos.—Tomó aire ante la expresión desencajada de Draco. Joder, el vómito verbal fue incontrolable.—De igual manera puedo recordar que decías que las estrellas guardaban en su interior los recuerdos más bellos que podía tener una persona. Que cuándo les mirabas al penar por algo, acudían a ti esos recuerdos y así…

-… _el dolor no se te queda tan dentro_.—Draco lo recitó por instinto. Las palabras de su madre, quién con una sonrisa, acariciaba su cabello mientras ambos estaban en una de las terrazas de Malfoy Manor, viendo el cielo estrellado y eterno.

-Sí, eso.—Harry se inclinó sobre él.—También recuerdo que la última vez que hicimos el amor, le pediste a la Sala de los Menesteres un cielo estrellado y te lo dio. Fue ahí cuándo…

-¡Calla, Potter!

-¡No me voy a callar!

-¿¡Y por qué no!?

-¡Quiero jodidas respuestas!

Sus gritos hicieron que la clientela les mirase, sorprendida. Draco sintió su rostro arder y avergonzado sacó la billetera y arrojó sobre la mesa un montón de dinero muggle, antes de salir a volandas del lugar. Harry lo siguió, y gracias a Merlín que lo alcanzó a sujetar antes de que se desapareciera.

Draco le empujó con fuerzas cuándo ambos se aparecieron en un pequeño apartamento cogedor y pintoresco.—¡Déjame en paz, Potter! ¡Ya basta, aléjate de mí!

-¡No!

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-¡Porque quiero que me digas la verdad!

.¡Fue porqué te quería, de acuerdo!—Se desplomó contra el muro más cercano y bajó la mirada. Harry se quedó helado.—Estábamos en sexto curso, fue poco antes de que muriese Dumbledore. Yo había sido llamado para tomar la Marca. Sabía… sabía que harías alguna estupidez, que irías tras de mí o te le plantarías de frente a Voldemort para evitarlo, así que tuve que hacerlo. No me quedó opción. Tu conexión con él, todos nuestros recuerdos, la Marca… sabía… sabía que te perdería sino borraba todo. Sino hacía que despareciera...

De pronto, Harry sintió el arrebatador deseo de abrazarlo. De hacer que su dolor parara de fluir. De besarlo, de follarlo, de todo… Le asustó. Retrocedió.—Jamás había hecho algo que me doliese tanto. Ni la Marca fue tan… horrible. Tan insoportable.—Lo miró con los ojos grises reluciendo en lágrimas, en agonía, en rabia.—¿Crees que la pasaste mal? ¿Crees...? ¿Cómo mierda crees que me sentí yo, viéndote por ahí, de la mano de la Comadrejilla? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuándo supe que habías profanado el lugar dónde...? La llevaste, ¿recuerdas? La metiste en _nuestro_ sitio. Perdí a Crabbe en el fuego que devoró esa Sala, pero agradezco a Merlín cada día y cada noche que la suciedad que llevaste a _nuestro_ lugar haya desaparecido con el fuego maldito.—Sonrió con desprecio.—Y luego, ¿cómo olvidarme del Sectumsempra? ¿Cómo olvidarme de todo? ¿Piensas que la pasaste mal, _Potty_? No tienes ni idea de lo que es arrancarte una parte de ti mismo para proteger a la persona que se ama. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que duele que esa persona te mire con desprecio. Que esa persona te llame cobarde, te diga infinidad de veces cuánto mal te mereces. Que esa persona ande de la mano de otra persona, que la presuma, que luzca su amor frente a todos cuándo el nuestro tuvo que quedarse encerrado bajo llave en una Sala carbonizada… No, no tienes idea.

Draco no lloró. No se permitió hacerlo. Suficientemente desnudo había quedado ya diciéndole esas cosas cómo para permitirle que le viera llorar.

-Draco...

-¿Ahora ya no soy Malfoy?

-Cierra la boca.—Dijo con voz inexpresiva. La expresión del rubio se encendió de nuevo y de no haber sido porqué avanzó hacía él casi a zancadas, seguramente hubiera comenzado a acribillarlo de nuevo.

Le tomó de la nuca y le besó, furiosamente.

Mordió sus labios, introdujo su lengua en esa ardiente boca, lo saboreó, se bebió su aliento, y Draco… Draco se dejó hacer. Gimió dentro de ese beso, jadeó, le aferró contra sí. Te quiero, Harry, dijo una y otra vez ese recuerdo, ese precioso recuerdo, ahora recuperado de un Draco sonriente, sonrosado, preciosamente recién follado, desnudo y entre sus brazos... Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero, Harry…

-Draco.—Gimió, desesperado.—Oh Draco, Draco...

 _-H-Harry..._

Escuchar su nombre de aquella voz nuevamente, hizo su cuerpo arder sin clemencia. El toque de Draco sobre su cuerpo eran llamas, fuego puro y salvaje. Ginny nunca… Ginny jamás.

-¡Ah!—La voz de Draco distorsionada en placer, sus manos desabrochándole la camisa, su palma acariciando su vientre, sosteniendo su polla, haciéndola endurecer, su cuerpo desnudo…

A duras penas llegaron a la cama, la cama de Draco, de sábanas suaves color verde escarlata, cómo aquellas en las que a veces se enredaban dentro de la Sala que viene y va...—Draco, Draco, Draco…

Lo penetró de una sola estocada, desesperado por sentirlo de nuevo, desesperado por recuperar ese poderoso sentimiento que luchaba desde las sombras del olvido por volver. El placer fue apabullante. Harry se sujetó con fuerzas a las caderas blancas, gimió y frunció el ceño, tratando de mantenerse erguido, pues el ardiente interior fue suficiente para casi hacer que se corriera. Draco gimoteó, se abrazó a sus hombros y con voz ahogada le suplicó.—Joder, _sí_ , hazlo, hazlo ya… _Harry_ …

Su nombre, su jodido nombre siendo gemido por aquella voz fue suficiente para hacerlo perderse dentro de su propio instinto. El obsceno sonido de carne chocando contra carne, ese infernal calor rodeándole la polla, la presión del cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo, aquel placer divino…

-¡Ahí! Así, oh, así, ahí, _Harry_ , ¡a-ahí!—La voz con la que Draco gimoteaba era pecaminosa, aguda, descompuesta, sin aliento y a duras penas brotando de su boca abierta. Su cadera daba todo cuánto tenía que dar, hacía tanto, hacía demasiado…

Parecerían siglos que no lo había recibido en su interior, olvidado, resignado a encontrar a alguna sangrepura con la cuál casarse, resignado a jamás volver a sentir aquel embriagador placer, aquella calidez única, aquella plenitud absoluta…

Harry lo recostó contra el colchón, aplastándolo con su cuerpo, subiéndole las rodillas a sus hombros y volvió a la carga, deshaciendo a Draco en gritos, en gimoteos, en rápidos jadeos sin aliento…Bajar su mirada de la de Draco, recorrer ese cuerpo perlado y blanco, ver su abdomen contraerse al ritmo de las embestidas, ver esa polla rosada y endurecida, y ese culo devorándose su verga… El fuego en su interior que no había podido nunca apagar con las caricias de Ginny Weasley se arremolinó en su pecho, a la altura de su enloquecido corazón y en su entrepierna que arremetía sin piedad contra el interior húmedo, enrojecido y torturado de Draco…

No podía parar, no quería, no querría jamás salir de aquel cuerpo al que se encajaba tan bien.

-Así, así, ahí, no pares, joder, _Harry_...—Su voz entrecortada, su expresión, una oda a la sensualidad, a la sexualidad, con ojos empañados y llorosos, mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados, todo en él, todo en Draco le perdía, pero a la vez le encontraba, le mataba y le revivía.

Con que era aquello, pensó brevemente, mientras se hundía de nuevo en ese cuerpo tan anhelado. Aquella sensación de vacío, aquel sentimiento implacable de falta, de pérdida, de una insoportable soledad. Era Draco, dijo su mente. Era Draco, gritó su corazón y desesperado por volver a escuchar esas palabras brotar de nuevo de los labios del rubio, se dejó ir.

Una poderosa punzada le hizo inclinarse sobre Draco, quién gritó y una milésima después cubrió sus vientres con blanco néctar. Harry cerró los ojos y se corrió en ese interior preciado, antes de caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quién lo recibió con los brazos, piernas, corazón y alma misma completamente abiertos.

Draco sollozó.—Eres un imbécil.—Dijo en voz baja.—Eres un imbécil. Te odio.

-Lo sè.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio...—Escondió su rostro en el hombro sudado de Potter. Se ocultó, se refugió en su cuerpo y se desahogó.—Cinco años de soledad. Cinco años de una cama vacía y helada. De verte con ella, de saberte con ella, de…

-Cierra la boca.—Dijo finalmente, desesperado por callarlo. Por impedirle seguir diciéndole esas cosas.—Cierra la boca y bésame. Bésame, abrázame, fóllame si quieres, pero repíteme lo que mi mente me ha repetido durante tanto tiempo…

Draco se estremeció.

No podía. Era… era imposible.

-No puedo.—Dijo finalmente, destrozándole el corazón a Harry, arrancándose lo poco que quedaba en su pecho, matándose finalmente.—No puedo, no puedo…

-Mírame.—Rogó el pelinegro—Mírame, mírame…

-Déjame. Suéltame, no me toques más.

-No me pidas eso.—Susurró, desolado.

-Lo hago.—Se agitó, desprendiéndose de su abrazo.—Suéltame. Vete. Vete con ella.

-No puedo. No puedo separarme de ti, sabiendo todo lo que sucedió. Sabiendo todo esto. Sintiendo todo esto.

-No te creo. Te irás. Te hartarás de mí, te irás de nuevo con ella.

-Nunca, joder, nunca. ¡No me pidas eso! ¡No me pidas que te suelte, que te deje en paz, no me pidas eso!

-¡Te odio!—Exclamó Draco, rendido.—No sabes… ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ¡Cuánto te aborrezco!

-Claro que lo sè.—Dijo con amargura el pelinegro.

-No lo haces, pues te odio casi tanto cómo…

Harry lo besó de nuevo.

Sus muslos enrojecidos y húmedos le aprisionaron casi tan fuerte cómo sus brazos lo hicieron. Draco jadeó ahogadamente antes de apartarse del calor de ese cuerpo y mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Verde contra gris, esmeralda contra plata, Potter contra Malfoy, Harry contra Draco.

Recordó todo de súbito. Los secretos, las historias, los arrumacos, la calidez de los brazos de Harry y finalmente, le obsequió lo más hermoso que Harry hubiese podido pedir. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa melancólica, melancólica pero sincera, una mirada que relucía y unas palabras que liberaron por completo las memorias que luchaban por volver. Harry lo supo. Siempre lo había sabido, pero lo había olvidado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Harry...

Y Harry se siente en casa. Harry sonríe.

Harry se aferra a él.

Harry se decide a nunca más soltarlo.

(…)

Aquella tarde, luego de que Kreacher y yo termináramos con el pastel de chocolate de mi padrino Harry, nos sentamos a dibujar en el suelo.—Dibuja algo bonito, Kreacher.

-El amo ordena, Kreacher obedece.

Kreacher dibujaba muy bonito. Incluso mejor que yo. Pero no mejor que el tío Draco, él era muy bueno dibujando. El tío Draco era bueno para todo. Mi padrino Harry también, pero tampoco es bueno dibujando. Rio. Les echo de menos.

Ojalá y hayan podido volver a ser novios.

Kreacher me explicó que si dos personas se quieren mucho serían novios antes de casarse. Y cómo sè que mi padrino Harry y el tío Draco en el fondo se quieren mucho, pues sólo hace falta que se hagan novios, ¿no?

La chimenea se enciende. Kreacher se levanta de inmediato.

De las llamas salen los dos.

No hace falta que digan nada, sólo tengo que ver esa manera tan bonita que tienen de tomarse de las manos para saber que todo está en orden de nuevo. O lo que quiera decir eso. La tía Cissy a veces dice frases muy guay, no entiendo a veces sus significado, pero son geniales y Teddy, ósea yo, que según el tío Draco soy impresionante, listo e impresionante de nuevo, tengo que decir frases así.

Así que lo digo y lo repito; finalmente las cosas están en orden de nuevo. Cómo siempre tuvieron que estar.—Hola, Teddy.—Me saluda el tío Draco. El buen tío Draco, que me da dulces ricos y me enseña a hacer magia sin varita. El que me abraza y me mece sobre sus rodillas. El que me dice que soy un niño impresionante, listo e impresionante nuevamente. Sonrío.

-¿Cenaremos juntos, verdad?—Preguntó, luego de abrazarlos a ambos. Con todas mis fuerzas.

-Sí, Teddy.—Responde mi padrino Harry sonriéndome desde su altura.

-¿Podremos dormir juntos? ¿En el sofá?

Soy impresionante, impresionante de verdad. El tío Draco sonríe, sonríe con felicidad y me enorgullezco de no ver esa fea tristeza invadiendo su rostro tan guapo. ¡Ahora, feliz, se ve aún más bonito!

Me alza en brazos y yo rio cuándo mi padrino Harry me da un beso tronador en mi mejilla. Al girarme, y ver en la pared la fotografía de Mamá Tonks y Papá Remus, sè que aunque siempre seré su hijo, puedo tener una familia nueva. Mamá Tonks me sonríe, agita su mano y me lanza un beso.

Ella fue terca. Decidida.

Y yo fui terco y decidido. Obtuve lo que quise.

Me sentí orgulloso de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue por saber que a pesar del tiempo, y de que nunca pude escuchar su voz, Mamá Tonks y yo somos más parecidos que ningunas otras dos personas en el mundo.

Y eso, eso me hace feliz.

-¿Podemos cenar panqueques con mucha miel, no?

Mi nueva familia, sonrió.

Y yo también sonreí.

Y al final, todos fuimos felices.

Hubo problemas, claro.

Cómo Ginny Weasley y su fea manera de escupir groserías o el tío Ron haciéndoles caras malas a mi tío Draco.

O cómo varias discusiones en la _Mardiguera_.

Problemas hubo, y fueron muchos.

Y sin embargo tenía la certeza de que cada noche, cada vez que tuviese miedo, luego de un día largo y desalentador, podría salir de mi habitación de Grimmauld Place, tocar a la puerta de enfrente y llamar a mi padrino Harry y a mi tío Draco.

Ellos me escucharían, responderían de inmediato y me alzarían en sus brazos cálidos. Entonces me llevarían con ellos y me recostarían en medio, abrazado por mi padrino, mirando la sonrisa suave del rostro de mi tío.

Una sonrisa sincera, feliz. Y entonces las pesadillas se irían y yo… yo lograría soñar de nuevo con cosas bonitas.

Hay una lista de cosas bonitas con las que sueño.

Es un poco más larga que mi lista de personas favoritas, pero es igual de especial.

Sueño con la sonrisa del tío Draco, con la risa de mi padrino Harry. Sueño con los abrazos de la abuelita Meda y con la bonita cara de la tía Cissy. Sueño con Mamá Tonks y con Papá Remus, sonriéndome.

¿Saben?

Justo ahora estoy pensando en esas cosas especiales. Estoy a punto de dormirme, en medio de esa familia que yo solito, con la necedad de Mamá Tonks y la gentileza de Papá Remus, logré construir.

Gracias por escuchar mi relato. Son ustedes muy amables.

Son impresionantes, fantásticos e impresionantes de nuevo.

Tal y cómo dice mi tío Draco que soy yo.

Y sí mi tío Draco lo dice y mi padrino Harry lo avala, es porqué debe ser cierto.

Tan cierto cómo que las pesadillas a lado de ambos se marcharán para no volver más.

Tan cierto cómo que a la mañana siguiente me levantarán y me llevarán a la cocina, dónde luego de darme un delicioso zumo de moras, se sentarán frente a mí, me sonreirán y comerán a mi lado, unos deliciosos panqueques recién hechos.

Con mucha, mucha miel.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el pequeño final.**

 **Es meloso, y les quise obsequiar un lemon de esos dos siendo adultos ya y no solamente de recuerdos.**

 **Teddy los ama. Tanto como yo.**

 **Nunca lo olviden.**

 **Con eterno cariño, Elisa.**


End file.
